


Strength and What Comes With It

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Fest 2019 [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brattiness, Cowgirl, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, bratty boy nero, dom!reader, pushups, showing off his strength, sub!Nero, with you on his back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Nero is fairly zealous in showing off his strength. But sometimes, you just can't resist pushing him over so you can ride that glorious cock.





	Strength and What Comes With It

It might be because he’s been away for a while, but Nero’s been particularly attentive lately. And by attentive, you mean he’s literally become your shadow. A tall, pale-haired, ivory skinned shadow. He follows you around the house like a little puppy, quipping ever so often but typically staying quiet unless you say something first, offering to ‘lend a hand’ if it looks like you’ll need one. He carts around boxes, heavy loads of books, and once a heavy armchair, all while walking around bare as the day he was born.

You’re not complaining, of course, not when his beautiful body is on display for your viewing pleasure. Not when his back muscles ripple with each step that he takes, when his thighs and biceps flex as he shifts the heavy load in his arms. And who can forget the perfection that is his tight bubble butt that jerks when you give in and give it a little pinch. Oh, he doesn’t complain whenever you get handsy. Far from it, in fact, by the looks of his little lip biting and soft moans when your nails get involved.

That’s not to say that Nero isn’t copping feels of his own, but he is far more subtle. Little touches that could be easily mistaken for innocent caresses but for the sly grins and smirks on his face. Like when he grabs you by the waist and hoists you high enough that you can reach into the top shelf for…something. By clamping one arm around you like an iron bar, he holds you up easily for as long as you need, which lets his free hand wander over your legs freely. You could dismiss it as a steadying hand if it were anyone else, but Nero and his demonic strength mean that single arm around your waist is more than enough to hold you up. Although, it’d be hard to think of his free hand as steadying when it slides up your bare inner thigh before it hits your shorts, his incredibly warm hand searing your skin. Rubbing and squeezing until you’re trembling and scrambling to remember what you wanted from that shelf.

And then. And then when he sets you down, it’s by letting you slide through his grip slowly, making sure your ass slides past his bare, half-hard cock, making sure that you can feel every inch of his rock hard, beautifully sculpted body. You appreciate it, oh you really do, so much so that you stay in place and feel his powerful arm flex under your breasts, tightening deliciously and pressing you back against his chest.

After a while of feeling him up, of reaching back to scratch and knead at his bare thighs, you pull away and drag a teasing finger over his jaw. “You said you needed to rearrange your gym equipment, right?” Your voice is a low purr, breathy and sensuous and paired with a sultry look from under your lashes.

Nero gulps and grins, lowering his head to put his lips to your ear. “Why, you wanna watch?”

Chuckling darkly, you inch around him and wander off without whatever you were looking for in the cupboard. “I always want to watch, pretty boy.”

Behind you, Nero bites his lip and follows dutifully, already thinking of ways that he can misplace his free weights. Luckily for him, once he enters his little home gym he doesn’t have to fabricate a reason because he genuinely can’t find his weights.

“Lost your weights, honey?” Your voice swirls around his ears as you watch him root around a couple of benches on his knees. Oh man, that is one hell of a view right there, his heart-shaped ass and his heavy balls swaying as he reaches under tables and benches.

Nero picks his head up and grins toothily at you, crawling out from under the table and heading over to you on all fours like a cat. “Maybe. Luckily, I’ve got a spare.”

“Oh yeah?” You bite your lip and stay still, allowing him to come up right to you and nose at your thighs. You know exactly what he means. God, fuck, you do love joining in on his workouts. Getting into a pushup position on his knees, he raises his back enough that you can comfortably take a seat on the broad expanse of his upper back, a hand landing on his shoulder to steady yourself as you take your feet off the ground.

You’re not light, hardly a feather, but you feel that way when Nero punches out his pushups like a champ. He keeps on talking to you while you help him keep count, though you often lose count when you feel his muscles working under your ass and thighs.

“Hey, that was definitely 50!” He twists his head so he can look up at you, his elbows locked to keep him upright. “Where did you learn to count?”

You laugh and pat his head, scratching at his scalp until you can feel his back tremble under you. “I can’t help it if you’re so distracting, Nero. Alright, 50.”

Snorting, Nero leans into your touch. “Yeah yeah. Keep count this time, alright?” As if he would tire even if you didn’t. This time, he puts his right arm behind his back, his clever little fingers tickling your thigh as he holds onto you. And so with one powerful arm, he presses down, then back up. Down and up. Just like with his regular pushups, he doesn’t seem to notice your weight on his back at all. Heck, he even crosses his ankles and does his pushups that way.

Saliva fills your mouth as you feel his impressive strength, as he finishes his one-armed pushups and goes down on his elbows to a plank position. Now that he’s still, though, you can feel the minute tremors in his muscles, the shifting of his body as he tightens his core to keep his body absolutely straight. It makes you want to make him tremble for an entirely different reason. And also to lick him all over, because a light sheen of sweat is building up on his skin and making him glisten under the bright lights.

But you’re patient. Oh so very patient. So you wait for him to finish his minute-long plank and for him to fall flat on his chest as he relaxes.

“Ow, my dick,” he whines, lifting his hips to shift his cock to the right. Whoops, he must’ve landed on it the wrong way.

Seeing your opportunity, you scramble off his back and push on his shoulder to roll him over. “Oh, you poor baby. Let me take a look~” His dick looks fine. More than fine, what with it quickly hardening over your intense gaze and 'clinical’ physical examination. “Where does it hurt?”

Nero bites his lower lip and plays along. “The uh, the tip-” Then he throws his head back as you lean down and press a kiss against the head that peeks out from under his foreskin. “Nngh! It-ah, it still hurts, mistress~” Hips twitching and thighs flexing, he puts on his best puppy dog eyes and controls the reflexive twitch of his cock when you crawl between his legs and splay your hands out over his hips. “Maybe you can-mmh!- massage the pain away.”

Swallowing your giggles, you oblige and press your lips to the underside of his head, right where he’s most sensitive, and give him a nice little kiss. And another one. And yet another one. Massaging him with your lips alone and giving him just the barest of sucks until you can see clear precum beading on his slit. “Like that?”

He’s panting and moaning already, his hands digging into the floor on either side of his hips to prevent himself from grabbing at your head. “Y-yeah, just like that.” Then he gulps and tries his luck. “Do I get a candy for being a good patient?”

A sharp grin stretches across your face and you purr throatily. “Mmm, I’ll do you one better, Nero.” Rising from your position, you slowly crawl over him. Letting his throbbing, red hot cock brush against your shirt, your shorts, smearing his precum all over your clothes until you’re sat on his balls, your panties and shorts all that’s stopping him from feeling your pussy on his flesh. “Tear my shorts off.”

You don’t need to say another word. His hands dart to the crotch of your bottoms, his strong fingers and bulging biceps ripping apart the admittedly flimsy fabric so the seam breaks, creating crotch-less shorts and ruining your panties beyond repair. With it out of the way, you sit down hard on the underside of his cock, your hips rocking and flexing to spread your wetness all over his needy flesh.

“Nngh, you’re wet already?” Nero still has the presence of mind to quip, his pearly whites bared as he closes his hot hands around your thighs. “Guess you were really turned on.”

You mirror that toothy snarl. “You could say that. It’s hard not to be when I’ve got all this spread out in front of me.” Even flat on his back and completely relaxed, Nero’s impressive muscles are still evident and provide the perfect handholds for you. “Now shut up for a bit while I ride you.” At that, you rise up on your knees and take his cock in hand, angling it into your pussy so you can slide down on him.

Nero whimpers and tightens his grip on your thighs, his throat working as he struggles to clear the saliva from his mouth. “O-oh, damn, where’s the gag when-uh-when you need it, huh?”

It turns out that your hand works well enough as a gag, particularly when you slip several fingers into his ready and willing mouth to play with his tongue. “Looks like I’ll have to keep your mouth busy,” you pant out and let your eyes roll into the back of his head as his girth stretches you wide, his cock pressing deep into you the further you sink onto him. “Suck my fingers, Nero.”

Finally properly distracted, Nero obeys and takes one hand from your thighs to close around your wrist, keeping it there so he can properly worship your fingers as he would your pussy. All the while, his hips are rocking in time with yours to press deeper, to sink all of him inside you as you struggle to take him.

As wet as you are, his cock is considerably big. Big enough that you let out a cry when he finally goes in balls deep, your knees clenching around his waist as you pulse around his thickness.

Up at his mouth, Nero’s tongue is working overtime around your fingers, his hot breaths swirling over your hand and his moans making themselves known. He trembles as you do, though his are from preventing himself from thrusting. He’d give anything to move, to fuck up into you as hard as he dares, but that look in your eyes stops him. The look and your free hand that creeps around his neck gently.

“Slowly,” you gasp, “Fuck me slowly.”

With a grunt, he obeys, planting his feet firmly on the ground and rolling his hips up into you in a slow wave. Quiet, shucking sounds join his breathless whimpers and your own little moans, growing in intensity as he starts fucking you harder, though no faster than his original pace.

Cheeky boy, you think with a smile. “Faster now, Nero.”

“Yes, mistress,” he growls around your fingers, leaning up into your hand as he starts rutting into you hard and fast, his pace furious as you begin to bounce on his cock from the power of his thrusts. “Mmmmhhh mistress!”

You love how he becomes like a feral little bratty monster like this, growling and teething at your fingers even as he anchors you at your wrist. Even as you tighten your grip around his neck, he doesn’t fight you, instead using it as a sign to go faster. To go harder. To inch his hand closer to your clit.

“Yessss,” you hiss, throwing your head back and leaning harder on his throat. “Touch my clit, Nero. Make me cum!”

His hand catches on your ruined shorts, fumbling adorably until his calloused thumb presses sweetly over your throbbing, soaked clit, rubbing it just the way you like until you’re fucking him as hard as he’s fucking you. Your breasts bounce in your bra from the force of your combined thrusts, beads of sweat dripping and soaking the back of your shirt as you work faster, grind harder, scratching at his pale, lightly scarred skin until he’s vibrating under you with need.

His thumb on your clit, his tongue over your fingers, and his cock throbbing and piercing you deep, it all gets too much for that powerful heat growing in your gut.

“Come on! Comeoncomeoncomeon-” Nero chants under his breath, his eyes going glassy and unfocused. “Mistress!”

And that’s all you need. With a loud guttural snarl, you cum on his cock, your eyes blowing wide as a powerful orgasm wracks your body and wipes your mind. All you can think about is how his cock is still hammering away at you, how his throat flexes under your hand, and you’re still rolling your hips and making him prolong your bliss for as long as possible. Eventually, your pleasure thins out to a fine point, turning painful and white hot and making you wrench yourself off his cock with a loud gasp.

“Mistress!” He cries out, his hands going to your hips as though to pull you down. “Oh come on, I was so close!” His voice is raw and wrecked, perhaps more because of his incessant moaning and groaning than anything your hand on his throat could do.

Still trying to gather your senses and your scattered brain cells, you wave a hand in the air. “W-wait, give me a second.”

Nero growls. “One.” Then he bowls you over and gently lays you on the yoga mat nearby.

“Oi!”

“You said one second!” He defends himself and starts rutting at your soaked, partly clothed thigh. “Don’t leave me hanging, please?”

You groan and flop back down, using a saliva-soaked hand to push your hair back from your face. “Oh fine. But not inside me, I’m too sensitive.”

Nero grumbles but nods, shifting your legs together and throwing your ankles over one broad shoulder. “I can do that.” Now with his sodden cock trapped between your thighs, he ruts gently, kissing your calves all the while. Soon, he gets really into it, pounding into your thighs and pushing you all over the place.

You laugh and hold onto his sweat-soaked thighs, digging your nails in when your grip slips. “Don’t cum on me! I like this shirt.”

He growls darkly. “Then where the hell am I supposed to cum?”

A dark glint enters your eyes. “You don’t.”


End file.
